Warm Heart
by xXpikoLoverXx
Summary: England wakes up to a memory of the past. He also wakes up to see that an annoying American is coming to spend Christmas Eve with him. Just great. Will America be able to prove that England doesn't have a cold heart? - USUK - ONESHOT - Merry Christmas!


**_Forgiving does not erase the bitter past. A healed memory is not a deleted memory. Instead, forgiving what we cannot forget creates a new way to remember. We change the memory of our past into a hope for our future._**

**_-Lewis B. Smedes_**

* * *

><p><em>"England! England!" A young boy ran up to hug his caretaker. "Welcome home, England! I thought you would never come back in time!" He giggled.<em>

_The older of the two, England, held the younger close and patted his head. "Thank you, lad. I told you I would be home for Christmas. You're my favourite colony after all."_

_It was indeed Christmas Eve. The younger colony was so excited because each year the older brought him many gifts. He cherished them all and kept them safe. They were presents after all._

_"Did you bring me anything, England?!" The smaller one asked excitedly, already knowing the answer to the question._

_"Perhaps. Maybe if you're patient I'll give them to you, America." The older answered softly._

_"Awww, but England! I can't wait anymore! Please?" America whined softly. "Please?" He drew out his syllables._

_"Alright, alright. Fine. You may open your gifts." England smiled and gingerly handed the wrapped gift to America. "I hope you like it."_

* * *

><p>England jolted up out of bed. That was the first time he's dreamt that in a while. Maybe it was just the egg nog before bed. Yeah, that was probably it.<p>

The British man slowly got out of bed. That memory was from long, long ago.. Back when America was his little colony. Oh how he yearned for those days.. Those oh so wonderful days.

England sighed and stretched. Those days would never return and he knew it. When he checked his phone, he was surprised to see that America had texted him multiple times. "Hmm?"

The first text read, "Heya, Im thinking about comin over 2day is that ok?" The next read, "Ahh Im just gonna come over anyway merry Christmas, dude!" These were all sent around 2 for England. So that meant he should already be over here by now since the time difference..

"Well this is unexpected. He should have asked beforehand.. I'm not prepared for this. I should just kick him out." The dream came back to his mind. Maybe he shouldn't kick America out. That dream cold have meant something. "Today is Christmas after all.." The Briton muttered. "Perhaps I should let him off the hook this time." Why was he even thinking like that? He hated the stupid American.

Or did he?

An hour of cleaning later, England heard a knock on his front door, followed by, "England! Come on! Let me in! I'm freezing my ass off out here!"

England sighed and answered the door, only to be tackled by a shivering and wet American. Now they would both have to change.. "Get off of me, git! You're getting me wet and now I am going to have to change now!" The hot headed Englishman fumed.

America laughed and pulled away. "Sorry, dude! You were just so warm!" This made the smaller nation blush softly. "Hey, have anywhere I can put my wet coat? That's really the only thing that's wet and cold!"

"Just set it on the coat rack.." The American heard England mumble.

"Thanks man! It's so cold here! Why is it always cloudy, rainy and cold here? Maybe the weather is reflecting off of your cold heart!" America laughed. He was so inconsiderate.

"You inconsiderate, wanker! My heart is not cold! I have a perfectly warm heart thank you very much!" England was ranting about how his heart was not cold.

Then, America suddenly said, "Well if it's not cold, then prove it." If one looked, there was a hint of a smirk on the American's face. Perhaps this was all planned?

"W-What?!" England stuttered. "What are you talking about?! I don't need to prove anything to you!"

"Of course you do! I want to see your so called "warm heart"! Come on, Iggy!"

There was that blasted nickname. "Fine.." He mumbled and then closed his eyes. The next thing America knew was that he was being hugged. "There. Happy now?"

As soon as he felt the hug and warmth, it was gone in a flash.

"Aw come on! That wasn't nearly long enough!" At this, America pulled the island nation into a giant bear hug. "Gimme a better hug than that, old man!"

The Briton blushed even more. "Let go of me! I already hugged you! I proved that I have a warm heart! Let go of me! "The smaller nation flailed and struggled to get out of the stronger nation's hold.

"No! I will not let you go until you give me a proper hug!" The American hugged the Englishman tighter and closer to his warming body. "Just give me a hug! Like when I was younger!"

England froze. "Like you were younger?" It was almost as if he knew that England had that dream..

"Alright. If that is what you want, then I suppose I'll have to give it to you." America was always a spoiled kid. He always got what he wanted. So when England gave him a proper hug, he smiled.

"Thank you so much, Iggy!" America hugged the smaller man tighter.

All while the smaller man choked. "Too tight! Stop! Let go of me!"

"Ahh, sorry." America set the fuming man down and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Thank you for the hug, England."

After brushing and straightening his clothes out, England nodded and replied. "It was nothing. Don't mention it to anyone."

"Oh don't worry! Everyone needs to know, Iggy! I want them all to know that you are not a cold hearted old man that keeps to himself on Christmas!" America laughed happily and hugged England again.

"Don't you dare!" The Englishman immediately growled. "If you say a word to anyone, I will personally make sure you regret it, America."

"Sure you will, Iggy!" America laughed and shrugged the threat off. He was used to England's empty threats. "Anyway, merry Christmas, Iggy! I hope this has been a better Christmas then all the years before! Since I'm here and you aren't alone!"

England blushed again. America did all of this to make sure England wasn't alone on Christmas.. "Merry Christmas, you git. Thank you for coming I suppose.."

With that, they both gave each other a small hug. This was going to be a very warm hearted Christmas after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoy this last minute Christmas USUK fanfic I made in like 30-40 minutes. XD I actually like how this came out. I hope all of you like it as well! :) I hope all of you had a great Christmas as well! Have a great New Years too! :) Sorry for my absence. I got a new laptop, so I will try to update my stories! Thank you all for a wonderful year! I may or may not post a New Years fic, but we'll see! :) <strong>

**Have a great Christmas and happy New Year! I love you all!**


End file.
